Christmas with the Raptors
by pomegranate-stars
Summary: '"Idiot." Spitz growled. "Santa doesn't drive a one-horse open sleigh. His sleigh is pulled by magical reindeer."' OneShot.


**I wanted to write something fun and funny for the Christmas season, and this is what happened. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas, everyone, and Happy New Year. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. **

* * *

><p>"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the waaaaaaaaaaay." A pair of yellow eyes flicked towards the sound emanating from the happy green lizard on the floor and Repton ground his teeth. Leugey smiled happily as he continued to sing to himself. "Oh what fun… uh… ah… um… oh, oh, it is to, hahaha riiiiiiiide in a one-horse open sleigh…"<p>

Leugey abruptly stopped singing and looked up at Spitz, who was trying to wrap a strand of colored lights around a small, stunted desert tree. He was not having much luck. "Uh, ah, heya, Spitz? What's a horse?"

Spitz glared at him, the strand of red lights now tied in an unforgiving knot around his wrists. "Idiot." He hissed, his lizard tongue shooting out between his lips. "How do you not know what a horse is?"

Leugey looked appropriately shamed and looked down at the small green ornament he was playing with. "Well, I dunno, I just never thought of it before."

Hoerk entered the room carrying another box, this one labeled, in Leugey's childish scrawl "Wraping Peper".

Spitz looked up at as his brother dropped the box to the ground with a thud. "Hey, hey, Hoerk, getta load of this! Leugey doesn't know what a horse is!"

Hoerk burst out in a fit of mean laughter. "Idiot." He whacked Leugey upside the head.

"Owie!"

"Boys!" Repton rose from his throne and stood to his full height, his tail striking the ground threateningly. "What have I told you about fighting?"

All three lizards looked at each other, then down at the ground. "Yes, Boss." They mumbled. Repton sighed and fell back into his throne. "Hoerk, untie Spitz." He ordered. As his brothers rushed to do his orders, Repton massaged his temples. "Same nest my tail." He hissed to himself. "I hate Christmas."

Hoerk grabbed the strand of lights that Spitz had unwittingly tied himself up in and was pulling with all his might, eliciting shrieks of pain from the smaller lizard.

"Owowowowowowow!"

"Quiet, you idiot." Hoerk ordered gruffly. Behind him, Leugey had crawled forward and was happily hanging colored orbs from the bottom branches of the tree. Finally, Hoerk gave a mighty heave and the lights tore free from Spitz's hands. Hoerk went flying backwards and fell over Leugey, landing in a heap on top of his brother.

"Owie!"

"Shut up, Leugey!"

Hoerk got up and threw the lights at Spitz, who was doubled over laughing. Repton watched the proceedings, decidedly un-amused.

Leugey stood up and wandered over to where his brother and Boss was sitting, stoic, in his throne. "Um, uh…" he tugged on Repton's shoulder armor. Repton's head snapped to one side.

"What is it… Leugey?" He asked, clearly trying to keep his temper in check.

"Um, uh, can, can I sleep underneath the tree, Boss?" Leugey asked, bouncing from one foot to the other in eager anticipation.

"What? Why in Mother's name would you want to do that?"

Leugey spread his arms wide above his head. "So I can be here when Santa comes tonight!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Spitz and Hoerk choked out with roaring laughter. "Santa!"

Spitz snorted. "Santa's not coming." He informed Leugey. "And you know why?"

"Because he's not real." Hoerk had grabbed the lights off of the floor, relieving Spitz of the duty permanently and tossing them onto the tree himself.

Leugey wilted. "He is too, real." He shouted. "And, ah, the-the only reason Santa wouldn't come is because you," He pointed at Spitz and Hoerk. "are, ah, on the Naughty List!"

Spitz was at his brother's side in a flash. "Nuh-uh! I've been good all year!" Suddenly realizing what he'd said, he slunk backwards, trying to look inconspicuous. "Besides." He said quickly, as Repton turned his eyes towards him. "How would Santa even get here? There's no snow on Terra Bogaton."

At that, Spitz, Hoerk, and Repton glanced at the ceiling and muttered a quick thank you. Only Leugey looked rather sad at the mention of the lack of the cold and fluffy white that had caused them so much trouble on Blizzaris.

"He would take his… his, ah, _sleigh_." Leugey beamed proudly. "His one-horse open sleigh."

"Idiot." Spitz growled. "Santa doesn't drive a one-horse open sleigh. His sleigh is pulled by magical reindeer."

Leugey looked blank. "What's a reindeer? Oh! Is it like a horse?"

Hoerk, deciding he'd had enough of this conversation, had opened the "Wraping Peper" box and was digging around, pulling out tubes and tubes of shiny colored paper.

"Why do we have all of this?" He muttered to himself. "We don't wrap anything."

"But… but Santa always came every year when we lived with Mother." Leugey looked proud of himself as he brought up this valid point.

Hoerk rolled his eyes. "That's because Mother _was_ Santa. Lamebrain."

Leugey looked stunned. "M-Mother was _Santa_!"

Repton suddenly sat bolt upright in his throne. "Quiet!" He thundered. His brothers all froze and looked up at him. Repton's eyes slid slowly from Leugey, to Spitz, and finally to Hoerk. "Did any one of you _idiots_…" he began slowly. "…remember to get Mother a Christmas present?"

There was a moment of dead silence as the raptors looked at each other, realization slowly dawning on their faces.

"Uh-oh." Spitz whispered. His tongue flicked nervously.

"Mother's gonna kill us." Hoerk whimpered.

Repton smacked them both with his tail. "Would you two shut up! I'm trying to think!"

Only Leugey appeared to be unaffected, plopping down to his hands and knees, searching for the green ornament he'd been playing with earlier. "Well, what does it matter?" He asked, cheerfully. He spotted the shiny green orb where it lay by the base of the tree and scooted towards it. He picked it up and sat back on his haunches. "Spitz told me himself. Mother's Santa! She's got all the presents in the whole entire world!"

Repton smacked himself in the face. "Leugey." He hissed. "Why don't you go get your blanket and take a nap beneath the tree?"

Leugey's face lit up and he nodded, bounding away through the throne room and out the door. Repton spun on Spitz and Hoerk. "Alright, you _warmbloods_." The King of Rouges began to pace, his tail hitting the ground every few seconds in irritation. "Who did I put in charge of getting Mother's Christmas present?"

Spitz and Hoerk exchanged a worried glance. "Uh, you, Boss." They chorused.

Repton's eye twitched. "What?"

Spitz twisted his fingers together. "Well, you said it was much too important to let us handle and that you'd better do it."

Hoerk nodded. "Yeah, yeah! And that you were gonna go and get her a present and drop it off at, uh, the Terra Saharr post office."

"Yeah, yeah!" Spitz nodded eagerly.

Repton let out a long burst of air as he suddenly remembered saying exactly those words. He glared at his brothers. "Don't be stupid." He snarled. "Just go in the kitchen and see if we have any fruitcake left from last year."

Hoerk and Spitz jumped up, smacked into each other, and fell over again.

"Hey, Hoerk, watch where you're going!"

"Me? You're in my way, you little shrimp!"

"Who are you calling a shrimp!"

Repton slammed his tail as hard as he could on the floor. "Go!" He roared. Hoerk and Spitz scrambled up and made a beeline for the door, leaving Repton alone in the throne room. The King of Rogues turned and faced the wall, gazing fondly at all of the shields he'd stolen from various Sky Knight Squadrons. He purposely didn't focus on the empty spot where the Interceptors shield was missing and instead focused on the sound of the door sliding open behind him.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…" Repton turned slightly to find Leugey scramble beneath the tree, wrapped in a soft blue blanket and holding a teddy bear. He was giggling to himself.

Repton shook his head. "I. Am. _Adopted_." He muttered.

Leugey glanced up at the sound of the words. "Hey, Boss?" He said, eyes shining.

Repton glanced at him. "What, Leugey?"

Leugey beamed. "Merry, uh, ah, Merry Christmas, Boss."

Repton sighed, his tongue snaking between his teeth again. "Merry Christmas, Leugey."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Merry Christmas everyone, and thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
